A Cup of Tea
by Cheryl-chan
Summary: slight RaitoxL L invites Raito for a cup of tea after class.


_HOW CAN THERE BE NO FREAKING DEATH NOTE SECTION! _

_That's it, I'm so gonna ask for one. But for now, I wrote a small one-shot (maybe) for Death Note By OBATA!!!!! XDXD This is my new obsession because daaaaaaamn.... RAITO IS HOT! L is adorable, and they r so RIGHT for eachother dies_

_Hope you enjoy!!!!!_

A CUP OF TEA

_.." I am L."_

Raito tried his best not to. He couldn't help but cast short quick glances at the lanky young man several seats behind him in distaste. He knew he had to do his best in containing his emotions, but there was something incredibly intriguing and suspicious about this certain Ryuuga Hideki. Something that kept dragging his attention away from the professor droning in the front of the room, and focusing it on the particular boy.

Ryuuga was like none other he had met before, he looked wild and untamed, like a beast finally let free after being denied of it's freedom its whole life. There was something solely desperate in his wild-eyed stare. It was unnerving; the way Hideki could lock his eyes on you. Raito could almost feel the relentless stare on the back of his head, as he twitched with the nerve to glance back again. Raito tried to knock senses back in by listening to the professor again, but he kept tuning out the voice with his own loud boisterous thoughts.

/Raito, you seem really tense./ Ryuuku commented slyly beside him, his blue head lying dangerously close to a girl sitting beside him. He had no sign of worry in his voice; it was always under-toned by this resentful kind of amusement.

Raito tried to ignore the shinigami. His mind suddenly shot awake with bright intent. Pausing momentarily, he purposefully brushed his right hand against his pen, and held his breath as the pen fell with tinkering sound onto the hard floor. Raito leaned slowly over to pick it up, and just so casually shot a brief glance at Ryuuga. He tensed immediately when he saw those wild eyes lock on his face with such intensity it was chilling. Raito cursed himself inside for being affected by something as small as this.

Sucking in a soft shuddering breath, the normally level-headed boy fought for his composure as he sat back up. Folding his arms carefully on the smooth polished wood of the desk, Raito sat with a posture that would have proved painfully tiring for anyone else. But he was used to it, and concentrating on keeping his thoughts locked tight helped dam any ponder of the man behind him. Raito felt trapped for the first time in his life, he was so alert to every tiny detail around him it was exhausting, he had to keep his mind in check every second to see if he made any action that would give away any motive.

" Class is over, I hope you have your essays down by tomorrow." The professors hard voice droned in mono-tone, and the class finally shuffled awake. Raito breathed a sigh of relief; he was nearly cracking underneath the heavy pressure. He couldn't remember a time where he had been condemned to such a state that he was tired of thinking so much. Shit, he just needed to get out of the stale-aired room.

Just as he carefully placed his books into his bag, a slender finger tapped lightly on his back. Raito turned around slowly, taking his time and took in the source of his concentration. Standing in front of him slouching slightly, Ryuuga offered a strange crooked smile. His eyes remained as piercing and riveting as ever. " Join me for a cup of tea?" He asked in a soft dry voice, as any acquaintance seeking to be a friend would say.

For a second, Raito's mind froze and his mouth grabbed for words to say. He felt fury filling at the bottom of his throat, as rage remerged from how L had humiliated him before. He felt his throat constricting. But he managed to snatch his senses back before Ryuuga would notice, and if the other boy did, those calculating eyes betrayed no sign of it. Raito flashed the friendliest smile he could muster. He had to remember that he was merely Yagami Raito, son of the police chief. Nothing to be suspicious of about him.

" I'm not quite sure." Raito played the role of a first-year-university student nervous about making new friends, as he shifted his eyes a little in mild embarrassment. "Don't we have an essay due tomorrow? I should really get started." He questioned tactfully, looking a little worried.

Ryuuga chewed on his thumb, his dark eyes unblinking. " What with your intelligence, I'm sure you'd have it finished in no time. This wouldn't take up much of your time, I'm just interested in you." The lanky boy answered levelly. Raito gave an answering laugh that revealed nothing of the sadism building inside of him. If this is what this L wanted, he would play along with him for the time being.

" Sure." Raito shrugged, swinging his leather bag over his back, " As long as I can get back before dinnertime."

Ryuuga smiled innocently. "Oh, I'm sure I won't be taking much of your time, Yamagi-kun—." Ryuuga paused a little. "Or can I call you Raito?"

Raito was startled, but he didn't show it. Ryuuga was certainly forward; Raito could give him credit for that. He smiled easily, hands clutching the strap of his bag. " Only if I could call you…"

Ryuuga started at him intently, as though expecting an answer.

" Hideki-san."

Ryuuga, or he should say Hideki laughed softly. He unexpectedly took a step forward, slouching further towards Raito so that their noses were mere inches away from each other. Raito allowed himself to look mildly surprised, that was acceptable because any man would feel uncomfortable under such scrutinizing surveillance at such a close distance. He also noticed at the back of his head that they were alone in the room already.

" Call me anything you want." Hideki whispered slowly, his breath fanning lightly across Raito's face. " I told you already that I was L. You could even call me that, I don't mind." His words were simple, and did not sound as though it had any deep meaning. Raito knew better. He felt annoyance spinning within him, and it took all his effort to try to keep it controlled. It took even more effort to smile and laugh.

/I think he's hitting on you!/ Ryuuku snorted with a high-pitched giggle, the shinigami found obvious pleasure in Raito's discomfort. Unwilling to let Ryuuku have his sadistic fun, Raito held him calm and continued to act.

" I think Hideki has a better wrong to it." Raito smiled breezily, before he took an automatic step back towards the door.

" Let's go now, time shouldn't wait for us." Raito said with an impassive face. His eyes were politely friendly and held no emotion other than slight acknowledgement and cool interest. Hideki shrugged his thin shoulders sloppily, his regular crooked smile on his face again.

" Sure."

He followed Raito out the doorway, feet matching tread for tread, and they walked down the empty corridor in silence for a while. Though Raito kept his eyes strictly in front of him, he could feel Hideki's peculiar eyes fixed shamelessly on him. He could pick out details of the other young man at the corner of his eye though. Hideki had terrible posture, and looked more like a hoodlum child than a prodigy at first sight, especially while standing beside Raito. His dark hair was tousled and messy and looked as though it hasn't been combed in ages. But to Raito's mild amusement, it was oddly appealing too, because it certainly seemed to suit his personality. Wild and Untamed. Raito pondered on his earlier thought, and decided that he had chosen very good words to describe the man.

Raito could barely notice anything else about the other boy though. His attention was always drawn to those wide darkly round eyes, he was careful in not looking at them too much. They were strangely binding, and held Raito's thoughts captive in its cage. Both expressive and emotionless and the same time; blank and intense together. There was something highly intelligent in them; those eyes glassily analyzed everything like computer without being obvious. Raito was grudgingly impressed.

While Raito was used to controlling his emotions by not showing them, Hideki hid them by effortlessly mixing them up so that no one could tell what they meant. There was a quality Raito found both irritating and charming. But he believed that if it was under different circumstances, Hideki would have been the type of guy he would be interested in getting to know. Of course, Raito was getting to know the young man now, but this was entirely contrary. He prepared himself to start a conversation as they stepped outside, but Hideki beat him to it.

" What do you think about Kira?"

Raito knew the question was coming, and he had prepared himself an answer already. " I believe him to be a very intelligent man," he paused for effect, "god-like even."

Hideki interrupted. " So you believe him to be a god?" He murmured softly, wild eyes scrutinizing Raito. Raito tried to not turn his eyes away from Hideki's face, and stared as coolly as he could into those dark orbs. Was this a trick question?

" No…" Raito's voice trailed in thought. "He isn't god, he's merely a human playing God's game." Raito didn't agree with what he said, but he knew he had to say something that Hideki would expect to hear. But Hideki's brows raised as though he was surprised, and his eyes widened even more to an almost comical state.

" If he isn't god, how can he kill all those criminals like that, FBI agents?" Raito relaxed slightly, these were normal questions based on routine… But if the man really was L, there was most certainly something hidden under these outwardly simple questions.

" I wouldn't know." Raito shrugged as he followed Hideki, noticing that they were on a narrow quiet street. " If I did, I would be Kira himself wouldn't I?" Raito laughed casually. Ryuuku chortled happily beside him as well at the irony.

Hideki just stared at him blankly.

Raito found himself analyzing Hideki's puzzling actions. With someone as complicated as L, small actions could tell much about the person. A smarter person would have laughed, so to hide their wariness of their suspect, a classy way of covering up their suspicion. One who did not think their thoughts through would likely not laugh, not aware enough to disguise their distrust. And someone who held no suspicion at all would also laugh. But an intelligent man, or a prodigy would do either one without outward purpose, as to throw the suspect off track. Hideki chose to not to laugh, Raito was unable to have a conclusion on this choice. Dammit. He was pissed off.

" Do you think what he's doing is right though?" Hideki asked quietly, not looking at Raito anymore but staring intently at the street. An old lady passed by holding many shopping bags, she felt Hideki's stare on her and visibly shivered as she walked past.

" I wouldn't know… There are many different opinions on that matter aren't there?" Raito answered carefully. " But if you really are L, I know that you must realize publicly broadcasting the fact that agents and teams are being sent to capture Raito is entirely asinine."

" And if you are as smart as I think you are, I know that you must realize that it was not true." Hideki finally laughed. He stopped short in front of a small run-down café and waited for Raito to walk in first. Raito peered at it a little uneasily before pushing his way in.

L studied the other man as they both sat down at a small creaky table in the dimly lit room. The little light from the window was filtered by the dusty curtains, and no one had come to serve them yet. L sat with his legs tucked under his chin as he always did. He could tell by watching Raito the other boy seemed uncomfortable to his alien surroundings, but L knew that he should never look at something due to it's outwardly appearance, or first impression. They sat on old wooden chairs facing each other, and L found himself looking over at Raito impressive appearance.

Raito looked like your regular prodigy boy, L decided, he was perfectly cleaned up and wore nice modest clothing. Raito was definitely handsome, he had a strong chiselled nose and good bone structure; he also walked with confidence and perfect posture. There was something about his eyes though, how they always sparked with alertness and awareness to everything around him, flickering around constantly with eagerness for the smallest details. They held an incredible depth in them; L couldn't tear his eyes away. But what he noticed was that there was also something starkly cold in them, times he noticed were always swift and quick. Just a brief flash L could barely catch, quickly hidden once more by a friendly mask. The ruthless detachment was chilling, and L knew that it was exactly this that had drawn him to this man. Yamagi was more than he was showing, there was always something underneath, always hidden carefully.

" O Hideki!" A large friendly-looking woman came waddling into the small room; she had a small white apron on and looked delighted at their coming. " My, you've certainly grown up since last I've seen you." She hugged L's shoulders affectionately, and L smiled nervously back at her.

" And who is this?" There was mischievous curiousity in her eyes, as they flashed to Raito. " I see you've brought a very handsome young man with you, a friend from college I presume?"

Raito stood up immediately, smiling easily at the woman and lifted a hand to shake. " Yamagi Raito, and yes, I am from Hideki's college." The woman flushed happily, " Oh, and such wonderful manners too. I'll go and prepare some tea and snacks, on the house." She grinned.

Raito shook his head politely, "No, There really is no need." But L quickly put his hand over Raito's on the table, fingers light over Raito's warm hand.

" It's ok, she owes me a few." L shrugged at the other man, and Raito flushed indignantly just a little before he nodded stiffly his thanks to the woman.

L didn't pull his hand away from Raito's as the woman walked away. " She promised that if I were to bring my girlfriend with me, she would give me a free meal." L smiled crookedly. Raito spared him an amused glance, showing no sign of pulling his hand away either. Perhaps he had forgotten. " Would I be the said girlfriend then?" Raito said, laughter dancing in his eyes teasingly.

" Only if you want to be." L joked as well, fingers tapping lightly on the palm of Raito's hand. They finally pulled their hands away when their food arrived, and L felt a slight pang of regret. Raito's hand was certainly warm.

L decided that he quite liked spending time with Yamagi, Raito was easy to talk to and had a sense of humour. Raito is quite possibly the first man L has ever been interested in befriending, he had never many friends in the past. Raito was quick to his wit, and could share intelligent conversation too, a truly remarkable human being.

And it took a truly remarkable human being to be Kira. L would never let his guard down.

Raito interrupted. "Don't you have to put your legs down to eat?" He asked curiously. L only pulled his legs closer to himself.

"No, I prefer sitting like this."

They finished their food together, which was delicious as expected. Sharing mindless chitchat and jokes, they did not talk of once about the Kira case. The thought still hung heavily in their minds though, as outwardly, they began to enjoy each other's company more and more. Raito spoke much more than L, but L enjoyed listening to the low tenor voice of the other man, it was deep and pleasant-sounding within itself.

L was normally much more introverted, he did not like to talk to people he believed were fools. Such a waste of intellect. But the time they finished, they realized they had been talking for over 3 hours.

Raito stood up, brushing the creases in his clothes smooth. L stood up as well, and they both bid the woman farewell as they walked out of the restaurant. They stared at the grey sky, clouds dark and threatening to leak. Raito smiled impassively at L, lifting a hand out to shake. L took it gently, enjoying the warmth of the other man's hand once again.

" I've got to go now, homework you know?" Raito shook L's hand slowly. " It was nice talking to you though, I hope we can have another chance to do something like this again." He said politely. L nodded quietly in return. And then both walked away from each other, in opposite directions.

Both of them did not look back at each other, there was not need to. They already established what they needed.

The next morning, and the next, and the next, when class finished, L stood beside Raito's desk waiting for him as he did the first day. There were many stares from fellow peers and whispers about this quick newly-formed relationship between the two top-students. Both were so different; both were so charismatic and good-looking in their own way, and it seemed right that they should be such friends.

Every day, as L never brought any books for he stared out the window in class every day dreamily, paying no attention to class. He was able to get to Raito's desk quickly, and Raito would give him a smile that made all the girls melt. When Raito got his book bag ready, they would walk out of the classroom together, sometimes talking, sometimes just in silence. But always side by side.

Some students noticed that L didn't get a drive anymore, he merely walked home with Raito, and that seemed nice enough for him. They also noticed the fast vague glances they would shoot at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

What they didn't know was that L couldn't get Raito's warm hand out of his mind.

In very much the same way Raito couldn't get L's dark intriguing eyes out his head.

Ryuuku's chuckle echoed.

" I am L."

_" I am Kira."_

_They already know._

_But time will only tell, when the other truth will come out._

_FINI._

_Umm... I'm not quite sure whether this would be a one-shot or not, or if there would be a continuation!! But we need more DEATH NOTE FICS!!!_

_and yummy RaitoXL or LXRaito goodness!!! hehee XD_


End file.
